Erasing the Pain
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Lost in his sadness. Drowning with no one there to pull him out. The pain of death is too great, maybe even too great for a speck of showered love to erase. But it's always worth a shot.


A frown is embedded onto a young countenance of a boy that's just turned nineteen. He's not a little kid but his short stature and slim physique say other wise. As well does Lightning. He tried to convince her that he would be okay, that this wouldn't kill him as she's thinking it is. If only he could tell her that she's more than right. Being left completely and utterly alone in the world isn't something he'd even wish upon his most hated of enemies. But now he's been staying with Lightning. She's not much company to him till now and even then she's always off 'working'. He knows fully well that she doesn't think he's afraid or that he's ignorant of the world, no quite the opposite. If truth be told, she had demanded she take him in for that reason alone despite his age already old enough for him to care of himself. Lightning didn't care and when her mind fell into a plan, that was that.

So there he sits; his layered silver hair falling around his face that houses blue-green eyes, a black shirt clinging to his slim frame, black gloved hands shoved into deep green pants. His bare feet dig into the pearly sand as water washes up to them and taking the grains back out into the ocean. The setting sun casts an array of reds, purples, and oranges over the water to create a sunset reflecting back up at the actual thing, the water acting as the mirror. He bends over and stares into the water, his reflection looking back up at him with ripples of waves caressing over it. He doesn't see a brave and wise young man in the reflection of the water. Oh no. To him, he sees an insecure and extremely sensitive boy still frightened of reality.

After living with Lightning for these past months, he's learned how to hide his true feelings so she wouldn't question his sour expression or sighs of unhappiness. Which is why he always ends up out here by the water. Usually he'll sit on the dock but now that the seasons are changing he finds himself wanting to just sink into the warmth of the summer water. His Mom would always bring him out here and would sit just as he is now, laughing at each other the whole time.

Now he's alone in his sadness with his Mom and Father gone. He wasn't ready, still isn't ready. Which is exactly why he brings his legs up to his chest and circles his arms around them, pressing his face against his arms and knees. He clenches his eyes shut, tears still leaking past his lashes and rolling down his cheeks. Sobs shake him as he sits there in the sand until large hands steady him, holding his shoulders. "Hey kid, you okay?"

He raises his head ever so slightly, enough to furiously wipe at his flushed countenance and puffy eyes. "I-I'm fine and I'm n-not a kid!"

"Nah, 'course your not." The twenty-six year old man slumps down beside him, "The name's Snow."

He looks over at the man, slightly confused as to where he's seen this guy before, but not quite remembering. Light, blonde hair pokes out from underneath a black bandanna and into the way of hard, blue eyes. A long, beige trench coat hangs over his very well muscled frame that dons a light blue vest and gray pants that end in a pair of black boots. Turning his attention back to the gentle tides of the water, he leans his head back on his knees. "Hope."

"What?"

"My name is Hope. I've been-"

"Living with Light." Snow throws an arm around Hope's shoulders and yanks them together, Hope's hands coming up to brace themselves against Snow's broad chest. "Yeah, she told me all about you last time I came here."

"She … told you about me? Why?" For some reason he's upset that Lightning would just go off and tell this … creep about him.

He shoves hard against Snow's chest, but the rumbling laughter must have masked the weak attempt. "Relax. She thought I could help I guess. You see, I lost someone important to me too a few years back right before we were supposed to get married."

Suddenly, he felt bad for the guy. "Sorry."

"Ya know, love is a funny thing. It'll leave before you even see it coming. But there's always people there to help you through it. Remember that Hope."

Hope tilts his face up, arms becoming slack as they had still been pushing against Snow's chest. His eyes go wide and his body tense as another mouth is abruptly masking his own. But as palms press against his the middle of his back he can't help but let the tension slip away, enjoying the feeling of lips on his own while Snow's stubble brushes at his own smooth face.

Snow pulls away gently, arms still wound securely around the smaller man. At his cocky grin, a searing red stems up Hope's neck and over his cheeks. Even though he isn't angry per-say, he shoves Snow away and jumps up to his feet. "What are you doing!"

"Uh, kissing?"

"You don't even know me! Why don't you think before you just go and do something like that!"

The blonde man laughs as he stands up, brushing the grains of sand off his clothes. He takes a tentative step forward and when Hope doesn't take one back, he pulls the other close. "Because I want you to call for me if you ever need help. I want to keep you safe in my arms." Snow leans his forehead down against Hope's, a smirk on his lips. "Plus, I _want_ to get to know you."

Hope scoffs but buries his face into Snow's jacket. "Pig."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_Sooo, I finally finished this one. ^^; To make it kinda un-pedo-ish was hard. I mean. Agh. I don't even know what I mean anymore. xD  
>Sorry if Snow is a little OOC. . The butt annoys me sometimes despite his sexy voice.<br>Try and Enjoy though~ _


End file.
